


Instrucciones para abrazar a Kara Thrace

by Adhara



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara





	Instrucciones para abrazar a Kara Thrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cos).



Si no estuviera borracha, la mayor parte de veces que lo hace. Si no estuviera, de no estar borracha, demasiado enfadada, al borde de la ebullición, demasiado triste, demasiado histérica, demasiado _algo_. Si a Kara Thrace se le diera bien describir las cosas o pudiera apartar un poco de tiempo para pensar en ellas el tiempo suficiente para describirlas.

Diría (de los abrazos de Helo, del jodido Agathon con sus brazos eternos y su espalda de gigante extinto):

Que no puede ser un abrazo. Los abrazos son los empujones al final de un vuelo triunfal, cuando saltas del viper y todo el mundo te pone los brazos encima. Aprietan, empujan, te palmotean la espalda y la cabeza como si no fueras tú con los oidos encharcados de disparos y el cerebro lleno de estrellas, sino un muñeco de la suerte. Son leves y concentrados, notas sus dedos, notas sus brazos débiles como ramas y alrededor suyo sólo hay frio.

Que más que un abrazo... Joder. Que no es un abrazo. Que no sabe lo que es porque no se parece a nada y no se fija así que no puede describirlo, porque no tiene tiempo, porque cuando Helo se acerca el tiempo se esfuma y ella nunca está en condiciones de apresarlo. Pero cuando Helo se acerca también se esfuman otras cosas, se esfuma el olor del alcohol. No el de la habitación, tan conocido que ni siquiera es perceptible. El olor del alcohol rancio, el que lleva años pudriéndose, el que Kara puede oler en sus fosas nasales pero viene de dentro. De dentro de ella pero no sabe si de su estómago o de su memoria. De sus pulmones o de lo que queda de Caprica sea donde sea, _ahí dentro_.

Que Helo, con su abrazo indescriptible, espanta el olor del alcohol pero también el frío del espacio. Que puede oirle venir entre el ruido de Galactica viajando sin descansar, entre los gritos del resto de la tripulación, entre las risas del resto de borrachos, Kara le oye llegar a su espalda como si fuera el bramido del sol o de las olas de Picon. Se lleva todo lo demás. Helo, con sus brazos eternos cerrándose a su alrededor, tan diferentes a otros brazos que la han rodeado que ni siquiera pueden compartir la misma categoría y Kara no tiene palabras para crear una nueva, y se cierra en torno a ella como la cabina de un Viper que respira, un Viper imposible hecho a su medida que deja fuera todo lo demás. Todo lo que Kara arrastra y todo lo que Kara crea a su alrededor. Helo anula las carcajadas hechas de whisky, la furia que le consume el cerebro y la burbuja a su alrededor que impide que sienta los abrazos. Es la calma después de la explosión. Es imposible de describir, de cualquier modo.


End file.
